


Puppies Galore

by dragonshost



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Ichigo comes home to quite the surprise in his guest room.





	Puppies Galore

Given the oddity of his upbringing, being stabbed by a random person in the middle of the night, and the subsequent adventures he'd been dragged into by Rukia and the Soul Society, Ichigo felt that by this point he had a fairly good handle on all things thrown at him from left field.

He was wrong.

His stare was currently leveled at two girls sitting in the middle of his guest room, sweating bullets and surrounded by a squirming mass of fur.

"So, start explaining why there are…" he paused for a quick count, but the ever shifting mass of fur and legs and tails forced him to give up on the proposition as a bad job, "…dozens of puppies in my guest room."

Orihime flushed and hung her head, mortified into silence at her present situation.

Rukia felt no such shame. "Orihime's apartment doesn't allow pets."

"So the next logical choice is to bring them here?!" Ichigo sputtered. "Wait, no nevermind that, why do you two have so many puppies in the first place?!"

"Um…" Orihime finally lifted her gaze to meet her friend's, her cheeks crimson but her mouth set in a determined line. "The shelter they were at was closing, and there wasn't any others that could handle the overflow, and they were going to be put down unless they were adopted immediately, and Rukia and I couldn't bear to see that happen, so…"

"Also, your dad said it was fine," Rukia added.

"Of… course he did…" Ichigo muttered.

"We… we promise to take care of feeding, and cleaning, and finding homes for them all!" Orihime began to nod furiously. "So they shouldn't be any trouble to you at all!"

They were definitely going to be trouble, Ichigo couldn't help thinking. No matter how determined the girls were to make this work, it wasn't something that could be done so easily.

The teenager continued to stare blankly at the pair for several moments. Then he heaved a sigh and hung his head in defeat. "Sounds like it couldn't be helped. I'll help you guys find homes, but the rest is your problem." He wasn't cold-hearted by any means, after all. There was no way he could tell the girls to kick out the puppies.

"Thanks, Ichigo!" the partners in crime responded, before turning jubilant grins at each other.

For some reason, Ichigo felt like he'd been played like a fiddle. "Not that it matters that much, but how did you guys afford the adoption fees?" Given the sheer number of animals, it had to be somewhat… considerate. "And how are you going to afford the food, and vet bills, and such?"

Reaching into a pocket on her dress, Rukia then brandished a shiny card. "Brother gave this to me to use for emergencies. And this was definitely an emergency."

Ichigo nodded slowly, feeling a sudden and intense wave of sympathy for Byakuya's checkbook.


End file.
